Sparking
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Continued from Let It Rain, Let It Pour/Tempting/Craving/Loving. Rated M for explicit language and explicit content.


**Sparking**

* * *

"Shane!" A pause, with her head tilted to one side. "Shane!" This time louder, her voice bouncing up the staircase and, hopefully, into her husband's closet. "Shane, it would be amazing if you could come downstairs and help me get Maria and Chloe into their snowsuits!" Mitchie slumped against the wall as Maria ran laps around the kitchen island while screaming incoherently. Chloe, on the other hand, snuggled closer to Mitchie's neck, hands clutching at the loose hair hanging down from Mitchie's ponytail.

"I'll be right down! Clear the runway!" Shane's voice echoed down the stairs and got louder as the words came - Mitchie knew what that meant and darted away from the stairs as Chloe shrieked in glee. Shane came crashing, sliding, and skidding down the staircase and into the kitchen, scooped Maria up in one arm and swung her around to land on the island. Once Maria settled, Shane zipped her suit up in one fluid motion and slid her boots onto her thermal-sock covered feet.

Chloe clambered to get out of Mitchie's arms, hands extended and grasping for Shane. Mitchie, with great relief, passed their two-year old daughter over to her husband and sat down on the floor. Mitchie knew without a doubt she was an excellent mother, but Shane was far better at getting the girls dressed and out the door on these snow days. Within minutes, Maria and Chloe were scrambling for the door, Shane chasing them with his hands raised and making semi-realistic monster sounds.

The door opened and slammed shut and Mitchie pulled herself up off the floor to pour herself a second cup of coffee. Maybe the girls would be so busy playing they wouldn't even notice she was still inside in the warm. The door opened again and Mitchie laughed to herself - no such luck. "Mitchieeeeee!" Shane came hurtling back into the kitchen, sliding to a stop and pinning Mitchie against the island with his body. "I notice you're not outside," Shane mumbled, pressing kisses from her ear down to her collarbone.

Mitchie tipped her head back and laughed, allowing Shane greater access to her neck. "You are so observant!" She settled herself back against the island, reveling in the rare, quiet moment between her husband and herself. Out of instinct, they both looked toward the still open front door - the girls were playing with each other, rolling around in the snow. "Shane?" He picked his head up and gave her a winning smile. "When's the last time we went on a date?" The smile faltered. Mitchie giggled, kissing her husband on the lips. "When's the last time we messed around? I miss you Shaney…I think we're losing our spark…" Mitchie's foot traced up the inside of Shane's calf as she traced her fingertips up Shane's arms.

"I'm calling the babysitter," Shane declared, pulling out his phone and beginning his traditional pacing around the island. "I can't give you a specific date, which means it's been too long and I'm going to fix this. Right now. Go get dressed." Mitchie quirked an eyebrow in her husband's direction. Surely he didn't mean right now, right this moment…it was nine in the morning. Shane looked up from the phone and make a shooing gesture towards the stairs. Mitchie acquiesced and moved towards the stairs, pausing to check the front door again. Chloe had built herself a snow pile and Maria was hopping around the front lawn, turning in delight to examine her perfectly pressed footprints in the crunchy snow.

Mitchie leaned against the door frame with a contented sigh. No matter what challenges she faced during the week, her life was wonderful. She was married to the love of her life and had two beautiful daughters who kept her on her toes. Her family was well-provided for, their house was big enough for them to all be comfortable, and her children never worried about where their next meal was coming from. Shane came home to her every night, and maybe their sex life had dwindled lately, but she knew they were still in love - two children under the age of 4 would wear anyone out! "Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed as her husband crept up behind her and placed a firm pat on her ass.

"Sugar, you're supposed to be upstairs getting cute…r than you already are." He covered smoothly, tickling her sides lightly. "I'll watch the girls. You go get ready, Kelsey will be here in about 20 minutes." Mitchie pulled herself upright and walked up the stairs slowly, entranced by how adoringly Shane was looking out the front door at their girls. She really was obsessed with how perfect he was for her.

The first step, Mitchie felt, was a hot bath. Moving into their bathroom, Mitchie turned on the hot water and tipped the bubble bath bottle over, sighing in delight as the bubbles bloomed and the water rushed to fill the oversize tub. Mitchie loved everything about her home, but this bathtub might top the list. Mitchie shed her clothes and stepped into the tub, shuddering as the hot water contrasted with her chilled skin. The water flowed over her and she tipped her head back against the inflatable pillow she kept suction-cupped to the edge. Her eyes drifted shut as her hands floated listlessly in the water.

Mitchie's eyes snapped open at the sound of a car engine. Had it been 20 minutes already? Was Kelsey already here? Her questions were answered as Shane's footsteps could be heard tapping up the stairs. The bathroom door opened and Mitchie heard Shane's sharp intake of breath. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," he drawled, pulling his long-sleeve tee over his head and unbuttoning his fashionably tight snow pants. "Mind if I join you?" Mitchie yawned and gestured for Shane to get in the water. He wasted no time, sliding in beside her, running his fingers up and down her thigh. "It's been a long time since we've taken a bath together," Shane commented, drawing idle circles across Mitchie's skin now.

She nodded sleepily, resting her head on her husband's shoulder and snuggling closer. Despite the hot water, the air around her was still chilly and she wanted as much contact with Shane as she could manage. Sensing this, Shane draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight, leaving his other hand free to continue exploring the length of her legs. "Shane, what do you have planned for today?" Mitchie looked up at her husband fondly. They could stay in the bath until the water went cold for all she cared. This was what she wanted; quiet, intimate time between the two of them.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, silly." Shane ruffled her hair playfully, kissing her temple. "Today is going to a wild adventure and we're going to just see what happens. But as long as we're here…" Shane twisted himself over Mitchie's body and kissed her deeply, curling a hand behind her neck to draw her mouth up closer to him. "I've missed you."

Mitchie twisted her hands in Shane's hair and wrapped a leg around him, responding to the kiss enthusiastically. "I've missed you too."

* * *

They had finished their bath, each had gotten dressed and they had made their way to the window-tinted SUV in their driveway. While waving goodbye to their daughters both Mitchie and Shane got in the car and, with seat-belts buckled, drove off. Within five minutes of leaving the neighborhood, Mitchie's hands were wandering across the space and resting lightly on Shane's upper leg, fingers putting slight pressure on his inner thigh. Within ten minutes, she had moved her hand again, this time placed firmly across Shane's steadily growing erection. Feeling bold, Mitchie had fought the tight waistline of his jeans and grasped his dick. "Fuck, Mitchie..." Shane groaned, tossing his head back against the driver's seat. He had barely finished her name when she deftly unzipped his jeans and replaced her hand with her mouth. "Mitchie...you little freak," he sighed fondly. One hand on the wheel and the other in her hair, Shane tried his hardest to focus on the road, while his wife tighten the loop of her thumb and index finger around the base of his cock and sucked greedily.

Taking a breath, Mitchie glanced up at him with her eyes sparkling. "Remember when I'd be on my knees for two hours blowing you?" Shane laughed shakily, the memory pulsing through his body and making him ache for her mouth again.

"I remember a lot of things Sugar," Shane drawled with a pointed look at her own jeans, "including the fact that you've got a lot more work to do before I even consider letting you finish." Mitchie laughed appreciatively and returned to her prior ministrations. "As for our destination, I haven't picked one yet. We're just gonna drive around. Glad you've got something to keep you entertained for the meantime."

Mitchie smirked at him around his dick in her mouth, twisting her tongue around him expertly, tightening her fingers even more. Chancing a glance at her husband, she could see the effect her actions were having on him. Calculating in her head, she estimated that a few more minutes and he would have to pull over.

She was proven right when Shane skidded to the side of the road, grabbing for her hair and sighing as her lips touched the base of his erection and she tightened her throat, winking up at him. "Mitchie..." Shane sighed in ecstasy, gasping as she swallowed quickly.

With an audible pop, Mitchie released him from her mouth, giving him a smug smile. "Yes baby?" Shane shook his head and let it fall back against the driver's seat again. "So I get to pick lunch, right?" Her comment made him laugh out loud and he nodded, ruffling her hair affectionately. Mitchie snuggled up against his shoulder, batting her eyes at him. "And...I get to come later. No withholding." Shane gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, chuckling.

"That's to be determined Sugar."

**And I'm back! **


End file.
